


Loving each of them

by Diana924



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Mental Instability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 04, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Ha avuto bisogno di tempo per capire come funziona ma alla fine Tyrell Wellick deve ammettere di aver capito alla grande.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick ( kinda)
Kudos: 10





	Loving each of them

Ha avuto bisogno di tempo per capire come funziona ma alla fine Tyrell Wellick deve ammettere di aver capito alla grande.

Prima di quello ha dovuto accettare che l’Elliot che ha conosciuto e di cui si è innamorato non era il “vero” Elliot, o personalità primaria come si dice, bensì solamente l’ennesimo tassello della mente di Elliot Alderson.

Elliot, il “vero” Elliot, gli piace, è così accomodante e desideroso di soddisfarlo, ansioso di compiacerlo, fare l’amore con lui è come abbandonarsi al torpore e al calore del sole dopo un pomeriggio stressante. Possono fare l’amore per ore, lui ed Elliot, scambiarsi baci, carezze, lui che si spinge dolcemente dentro di lui, o Elliot che lentamente lo scopa con pochi movimenti finalizzati a farlo impazzire dal piacere. Prima di allora non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di scoparlo ma Elliot è diverso, tutte le sue personalità lo sono.

Mr Robot è esigente, più interessato al suo piacere ma Tyrell lo adora comunque, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso prima ma adora che l’altro lo sbatta sul letto per poi scoparlo con forza, si ritrova con i muscoli doloranti il giorno dopo ma gli piace da impazzire, pensare a come mr Robot lo scopi lo fa tremendamente eccitare.

Poi c’è la personalità che conosce meglio, gli altri la chiamano “mastermind” ma per lui sarà sempre Elliot, un altro Elliot al massimo. Il sesso con lui è qualcosa di trascendentale, è quello che ha sempre sognato ed Elliot … è ciò di cui ha più bisogno.

Fare l’amore con Elliot ogni volta è una sorpresa, non sa mai chi potrebbe trovarsi di fronte in quei momenti, ancora non è abbastanza bravo da capirlo ma solitamente gli basta vedere in che maniera finiscono a letto per capire chi delle tre personalità di Elliot vuole fare l’amore con lui, sa che ce ne sono altre due ma non le ha mai incontrate, non ancora.

In quel momento è sicuro di essere con Elliot, o meglio la personalità primaria, l’altro gli sta baciando dolcemente la schiena mentre una sua mano lo sta masturbando dolcemente, è tutto e allo stesso tempo troppo poco pensa Tyrell prima di spingersi con forza contro l’altro, vorrebbe tanto di più, l’impetuosità di Mr Robot o le provocazioni di “mastermind”.

<< Più forte … più forte >> lo incita sperando che l’altro capisca, vuole di più, vuole tutto e lo vuole adesso.

<< Ho paura di farti del male … abbia pazienza >> è la risposta di Elliot prima di aumentare il ritmo della mano e chiudergli la bocca con un bacio. Tyrell si fionda su quelle labbra mentre sente l’orgasmo pervaderlo, è troppo eppure non è abbastanza.

<< Io … io ti amo … amo tutti voi >> ammette Tyrell mentre tenta di riprendere le forza, ha bisogno di altro, di una scopata come si deve, forse dopo vorrà le carinerie ma non ora.

<< E io amo te, ragazzino, oh se ti amo >> risponde Elliot e Tyrell conosce quell’inflessione di voce, l’ha sentita altre volte e conosce anche quella scintilla di divertimento e di determinazione negli occhi di Elliot: Mr Robot.

<< Tu … >> sussurra Tyrell prima che Elliot, o Mr Robot, gli salga sopra a cavalcioni, la prospettiva lo eccita più di quanto non dovrebbe, una parte della sua mente gli urla che è sbagliato, che non dovrebbe farlo ma sentire le mani dell’altro su di sé silenzia quella voce.

<< Ancora? >> domanda eccitato mentre l’altro si struscia sensuale su di lui, la frizione dei loro sessi è qualcosa di meraviglioso, vorrebbe tanto prenderlo in bocca o sentirlo nuovamente dentro di sé, qualsiasi cosa.

<< Non ho nemmeno cominciato >> è la risposta di Mr Robot prima di allungare una mano verso il comodino per prendere il lubrificante, la risata di Tyrell viene tacitata da un bacio pieno di passione e desiderio.

Tyrell Wellick ignora quante siano le personalità di Elliot Alderson, sa solo che le ama, tutte loro.


End file.
